1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and a memory cartridge used therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game apparatus used for a TV game machine for home use, a video game machine for business use, a portable game machine with liquid crystal display and so on, and to a memory cartridge used therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
"TETRIS" game has been known as a puzzle game in which players play the game making various objects fall. In a game apparatus or a game system for playing this game, a plurality of types of blocks are displayed falling, which blocks are the examples of the objects including given number of squares combined. While a block is falling, the block is rotated by a predetermined angle by an operation by the player. When the block lands or it is stacked on a preceding falling block, falling of the said block is stopped. Lines of blocks aligned laterally are erased when the falling is stopped, and the display is cleared when a predetermined number of lines are erased.
The above described "TETRIS" game is a simple game in which only a plurality of blocks having different shapes are aligned laterally, and soon becomes monotonous and boring. In addition, blocks are the only characters appearing on the screen, and therefore this game has a simple dimensional quality. With those limitations it is difficult to develop a story that would make for an interesting game.